


eyes

by orphan_account



Series: we promised the world we'd save it (what were we hoping for?) [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s11e04 Baby, Gen, Implied Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 07:11:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5407688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based off of 11.04. poetry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	eyes

**Author's Note:**

> lol what is this

Red gold streaks the sky  
and pools, glowing in his eyes.  
a smooth, subtle line  
of bone and muscle.  
You know you can predict  
that laughter warm and thick.  
The same intelligence  
sparkling in burnt amber, just for you.  
(why is he still here?)

Rolling hills, verdure, budding shy  
but nothing compares to what's in his eyes.  
A curve of the shoulders, quirked eyebrows, lips.  
You know you can predict  
the eye-crinkling wisecracks,  
a thin veneer over  
(I've got you, are you okay, I love you).  
The same strength, bravery,  
he's carried since he was four.  
(you are why I'm here.)


End file.
